


The Hospitality Suite

by Persephone



Series: The Hotel Series [3]
Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Crack, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which neither Sean nor Orlando is safe from Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hospitality Suite

Maybe he should live permanently in hotels.

Sean smiled widely at the uniformed staff behind the Concierge desk as he strolled past on his way to the nice little bar tucked in the back.

The hotel was purely local, not some big international chain. There were only a few people in the lobby, and he was happy enough to smile back at them as he went past.

As far as he could remember, he always had a good time in a hotel. And the smaller the better. The staff was always so lovely to him, greeting him, turning down his sheets in the morning, bringing his coffee and leaving the daily newspaper in front of his door.

Maybe they would give him a permanent room in this one.

He got to the big oak doors of the bar and nodded his thanks as the uniformed man at the door pushed open the doors for him.

“Evening, Mr. Bean,” he said crisply and smiled warmly.

“Ay,” Sean replied, and tried not to let his smile get out of control.

He sat at a booth and immediately got served. He was giving his order when the maitre d’ brought a cordless house phone to him. He looked at it in surprise, then thanked him and put it to his ear as the man left.

Eric was on the line.

Sean blinked in surprise. To track him here, Eric must have called his cell, his house, his room in the hotel, and finally the front desk.

Sean felt his face flush slightly with pleasure despite himself before he was able to get a grip.

“Guess where I am,” Eric’s lilting voice began without preamble. “And guess where _you’re_ going to be.”

Sean chuckled out loud, shaking his head. He hadn’t seen or spoken with Eric since Cannes and yet Eric acted as though it had only been yesterday.

“Where, and where, then?” he asked patiently.

“London, and Marrakech.”

“You’re in town?” There was no way to keep the pleasure out of his voice. He didn’t even try. “What for?”

“Meetings. And since it’s a hop and a skip from Morocco, we’re heading over there. So get yourself on a flight. I’ll be there tomorrow evening about eight.”

“Being a trifle bossy, aren’t we?” Sean asked incredulously.

“It’s because it’s over the phone,” Eric replied, but he sounded coy, and Sean didn’t believe him.

Sean leaned back against the back of the booth, grinning at the table top. He tucked his arm behind his head.

“How do you know I’m free to go? I could be taking meetings as well, you know.”

“Mate, it’s all over the papers that your flat’s flooded out and you’re stuck in a bloody hotel, drinking bloody Guinness all day.”

“Argh.”

“And speaking of hotels…” Eric let his voice fade out. Sean could hear him grinning down the line.

“They’ll string you up by the sac over there if you draw unwanted attention with your bellowing.”

“Exactly,” Eric laughed. “That’s why we need a _very_ suitable hotel.”

“Have you ever tried _not_ making such a god awful racket?”

Eric snorted and said in a low voice, “Have you ever tried _not_ making me feel like my dick is about to explode?”

Sean’s cock twitched and began to expand in his trousers. “When did I do that,” he said, managing to keep his voice even.

“Last night, on the telly. You were presenting some award.” Eric’s voice dropped even lower. “You were in a suit. You looked like you needed a bit of roughing up.”

Sean smirked at the table top. He discreetly swept his eyes around the room to make sure no one was watching and shifted slightly to accommodate his rapidly swelling cock.

“Did yourself an injury, did you?”

“I did,” Eric rasped.

Sean swore silently.

“So are you gonna let me return the favor in a nice convenient location?” Eric asked quietly. “And don’t ask Orlando to recommend. We’re supposed to be surprising him.”

“Why does it fall on me, then?”

“Because you’re Sean Bean,” Eric said in Orlando’s voice, “one of the most _amazing_ —”

“Fine, fine,” Sean conceded. “But since I’m not taking meetings, I might as well show up a day early and surprise Orlando all by meself.”

He hung up laughing quietly as Eric was yelling something down the line.

It was at times like this that Sean liked being a “somebody”, because he could simply call his assistant and ask for the location of a very discreet, very private hotel in Marrakech. And get one booked within a few hours.

But since it was already evening he didn’t leave for Morocco until the following day. Still, dressed in a light cotton shirt and linen pants, he got there half a day before Eric did, and went directly to the current shooting location for Kingdom of Heaven.

He only had a weekend bag he could easily carry about and didn’t feel like going to the hotel beforehand. Though, just the thought of the hotel was starting to wake his cock up. His love for hotels was indeed solidifying.

He was pointed to Orlando’s trailer but was told he was still shooting. He thought to show up on set, but decided against it. Orlando could get shockingly affectionate in public even at the best of times, how much more when he was surprised like this.

So he found out what time Orlando’s last call of the day was, and in the meantime went for a drink of something in the hot restaurant closest to the set. He was recommended the local beer, but smiled politely and ordered mint tea instead.

He’d never been to Marrakech, and so far he found it sweltering, dusty and pretty in a stark old way. It reminded him so much of the Mediterranean that he was a bit thrown off at first.

Any and all sightseeing later, though. Days hence, in fact, if he knew his boys.

He was back at Orlando’s trailer before Orlando got there. And a few minutes later he knew he’d done the right thing to meet him in here and not out there.

At first Orlando just stood in the open doorway staring uncomprehendingly at his face. Then he blinked.

“Sean?” he whispered.

“Yea,” Sean grinned back, and stood up from the small chair he’d been occupying. Before he was done standing Orlando flew at him and they both crashed into the wall.

His laughter got lost in Orlando’s mouth and Orlando seemed to have developed more than four limbs.

“Hey, hey,” Sean grinned and tried to right them both. He sat on the floor and made Orlando sit next to him, their backs resting against the couch like thing behind them.

“What are you _doing_ here!” Orlando locked his arms around Sean’s chest and pressed his nose into his cheek. He nuzzled while Sean tried to talk.

“We were bored, so we thought to come for a visit.”

Orlando stilled. “We?” he whispered, his voice slightly breathless.

“Eric and me.”

Orlando’s arms tightened around his chest. “Sean, you’re joking.”

“Nope. Eric’s arriving a bit later on, though I think I’ve lost my advantage already. But get your stuff, I’m not one to throw in the towel just yet.”

It was getting dark, but their taxi driver knew the way well enough. Which meant he could just sit in the back and listen to Orlando tell him about the shoot, something they hadn’t been able to do in Cannes, where they had barely had time to connect.

He smiled and watched the kid’s dark face, his dark moustache and beard, his long black hair tied back in a small ponytail at his nape. It was incredible, but the kid was no longer a kid. It seemed he had blinked and Orlando had turned into a grown man.

The taxi was pulling up at their hotel a short while later. Sean looked out the window and was very pleased to see that it was perfectly located away from the main areas of town.

It was moderately sized, and catered almost exclusively to Europeans, mostly Germans as far as he could tell. Weren’t Germans really discreet? Sean grinned to himself as he and Orlando walked through the lobby to the lifts.

The hotel staff was local, and the bellhop smiled and bowed politely as he handed him his room key. He asked for a second key and gave it to Orlando. Even though Eric had a separate room booked, he knew Eric wasn’t going to leave his room the whole time, and so didn’t need a spare key.

When they finally had the door closed behind them, Orlando pulled on his cotton shirt and leaned back against the wall. Sean dropped his bag, settled against him, and let himself be kissed nearly stupid.

By the time Orlando pulled back they were both hard, breathless and unintelligible. So it took Sean a few tries to realize Orlando was saying he was running to the bathroom, and that he would bring back towels with him.

While he was gone Sean bent over to retrieve his bag. Everything they needed was in there. Condoms, lube, more condoms, more lube.

Someone rapped on the door. “Sean!” came the sharp whisper.

Sean straightened and stood still for a minute, trying to lick the smile off his lips and failing terribly. The knock came sharper.

Sean opened the door, and stepped back a couple of paces to let Eric in.

Eric stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him. “No talking,” he said and leaned forward and licked Sean’s lips.

Sean laughed quietly. “Right. Except to say, Orlando’s here.”

Eric pulled back only a fraction. “Where?” he breathed against Sean’s mouth.

“Bathroom. Don’t worry you didn’t miss anything. We just got here.”

Eric gripped a fistful of his shirt from behind, pulled it tight against his torso, already panting softly.

He pinned Sean with his dark gaze for a few moments before leaning down and whispering quite seriously, “We’re gonna do some screaming, you and me.”

Sean felt his body tighten and his cock go from hard to harder. In his daze his tongue slid out and Eric’s lips closed over it and sucked.

Sean knew he ought to do or say something to calm Eric, but the man was big and hot against him and he hadn’t felt anything like it in a long while.

So instead of taking the cautious route, he reached around and grabbed Eric’s ass, held him and ground their groins together. Eric broke the kiss and puffed like he was pacing himself for a marathon. Then his knees bent and they sank to the floor together.

Sean felt himself being slowly pushed onto his back. He propped on his elbows and watched as Eric knelt between his spread knees and undid Sean’s pants, pulling them off.

Eric pulled off his own t-shirt before leaning forward and pushing his big hot hands under Sean’s shirt. Sean felt his nipples harden immediately.

“Fuck,” he swallowed shakily, and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again to find Eric staring down at him with eyes that if Sean were perfectly honest to himself, made him a bit nervous.

Eric’s mouth has slightly open, and he dug his fingers into Sean’s skin, pressing in hard and using his knees to spread Sean’s thighs wider.

“Get a move on, ya bastard,” Sean grated, and cursed as Eric grabbed his shirt in both hands and yanked in opposite directions. He groaned in remorse as the buttons bounced all over the carpet.

“I just got this shirt, you. I _liked_ it.”

Eric was pushing the shirt off, staring at his chest, wetting his lips, and Sean realized at this point he was talking to himself. He dropped his head backwards and swore at the ceiling.

Then his head dropped even farther back as movement from the bathroom door caught his eye.

Orlando stepped out, hands full of towels, and froze on seeing them.

Sean righted his head and turned to look at him through his daze. He opened his mouth to tell him to come over.

“Stay right there, Orlando,” Eric commanded, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them off, lifting one knee then the other to do so.

Sean wanted to say something to Orlando, but he could never look away when Eric’s pants came down. He watched as Eric’s cock swayed out and curved upwards into his stomach, looking as painfully hard as his own cock felt.

Eric’s hands scrambled into the pockets of his discarded pants and pulled out condoms and a small tube of lube, and worked lightening fast as he rolled one on and slicked it down.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sean saw Orlando move.

“Don’t touch yourself, Orlando,” Eric warned harshly.

“He won’t have to,” Sean countered in a scratchy voice, never taking his eyes off Eric’s cock. “Come here, Orlando.”

“No,” Eric pleaded. He looked from Sean to Orlando and then back, all while trying to coat himself with lube. “I can’t do you both at the same bloody time!”

Sean didn’t laugh because he understood the seriousness of the situation. Instead he said, “Humor me,” and pushed onto his elbows. He looked over at Orlando.

Orlando slowly shook his head with wide eyes. He dropped the towels, knelt and slid his hand into his waistband. Then he slid it back out immediately.

Sean growled at Eric. “Now look what you’ve done, you—”

Eric’s cock pushed against his entrance. Sean dropped flat on his back and grabbed Eric’s thighs under his.

“Nice, that,” he gasped. Eric was fucking huge. Sean rocked against him and the head of his cock sank in completely. He shuddered as a scorching ripple of pleasure shot through him. His body tightened around Eric.

“Opposite. Opposite,” Eric grated, pushing in slowly. Sean relaxed his body and Eric rammed home.

 _Bastard!_ he swore silently, but Eric was already pulling out and pushing back in.

Eric moved like a machine inside him, pumping steadily, breathing steadily, until the feel of his cock sliding in and out began to push Sean to an unbearable height of pleasure.

He fought to control his breathing but Eric was literally fucking his breaths out of him. His head came off the floor, his shoulders followed, his mouth wouldn’t close anymore.

He stared up at Eric almost with affront, watching his dark eyes watching him, knowing he _looked_ like he was getting fucked within an inch of his life.

He tried to closed his mouth, but realized he needed it open because he was hyperventilating.

Eric placed one hand on his chest and pushed down into him and slammed harder. Sean bore his weight with his shoulders still off the floor. He felt the carpet burn his lower back as he was driven into it, felt his cock twitch painfully.

Eric eyes were black with lust, his damp hair swinging over his forehead. “You ever get carpet burn?”

“Oh Jesus, Eric,” Sean cried. He gripped hard but Eric had him properly anchored to the floor.

“Come on!” Eric shouted at him. “Answer me, you fucking—!”

“Oh Christ,” Sean’s breath shuddered out of him pathetically.

Eric pumped with more force than Sean had ever felt, his cock thrusting like a piston, pulling all the way out before sinking back in again. “From- getting- fucked- so- hard—”

“Fucking bastard!”

Eyes blazing, Eric pulled Sean’s leg tighter against his hip and yelled back, “Not so together now, are we!”

Before Sean could respond Eric lifted onto his knees, lifting Sean’s ass off the floor with him. Sean felt his next thrust sink impossible deep and promptly shot all over himself.

Sean remembered nothing again until Eric’s huge body was sliding off him, gleaming with sweat.

Sean panted harshly but his euphoria refused to subside. Eric slowly pulled out and carefully dropped backwards onto the floor.

Sean heard a sound and realized Orlando was still to their side, kneeling in relative silence. He turned his head slowly and tried to grin at Orlando’s near-shock expression, but he was breathing too hard.

“Are you gonna fuck him for me,” Eric whispered urgently.

“Might as well,” Sean agreed in a strained voice.

He gestured, but Orlando slowly shook his head like before. Sean really couldn’t blame him. They were both about the same height but he had more body mass than Orlando. Eric probably wouldn’t remember that, though.

“But you won’t behave, will you Eric,” Sean said.

Eric groaned and threw his arm over his face, still trying to catch his breath. “Depends on what the hell you mean by that.”

Sean turned to Orlando and pointed to his bag by the door. Orlando grabbed it for him. He placed it on his chest and pulled out a short length of rope. Maybe later he would amuse these two with what he’d fibbed so the airline would let him travel with it.

He tossed the bag aside and grabbed Eric’s hand, pulling it to his side. He tied a knot around his wrist, made him arch, and then slipped the rope under his body to his other side. He went around and tied his other wrist.

Eric settled back down on the rope and could no longer move his bound hands.

“It’s not fair, Sean,” he complained, but didn’t try to tug.

Sean collapsed back down at his side and jerked in surprise when Orlando’s naked body suddenly draped diagonally across his. Orlando’s mouth covered Eric’s in a very dirty kiss.

Startled, Eric tried to catch his breath, and Sean could only laugh in his chest. Orlando kissed him deeply, slowly, taking his sweet time. Sean could actually see Eric losing his marbles, his body relaxing into the floor, melting like ice cream.

Orlando slid one long leg over Eric’s waist, straddled him, and while Eric tried to get his mind back in working order, Orlando began to rock his hips slowly back and forth over Eric’s stomach muscles.

“Guuuhh,” Eric gurgled, trying to say something, but miraculously subdued. Sean loved it. He grinned and pushed onto one elbow to watch.

“Sean,” Eric pleaded in a small voice, staring at Orlando’s lithe body moving over his. Sean couldn’t help leaning down and kissing Eric’s lips at the confusion on his face.

“Best not to look while he does that,” he recommended hoarsely. “You know, since you can’t touch and all.”

He got behind Orlando, straddling Eric’s hips. He pulled off the little band holding Orlando’s ponytail back before pressing himself flush against Orlando’s ass. Orlando shook his hair out while Sean reached forward and ran his hands over his inner thighs. Then he sank backwards into Sean’s chest.

Sean gently pushed down on Orlando’s dripping erection until its length slid back and forth over Eric’s sweaty stomach. He held it down and watched it, groaning as Orlando’s hips fell into a steady, insistent rhythm.

Eric made whimpering sounds. Sean lifted his eyes from Orlando’s cock and stared at Eric watching Orlando’s face. Eric’s eyes shifted to his.

“He wants to come,” Eric said thickly.

“Yea,” Sean croaked, and slid his other hand to Orlando’s nipples, running his blunt fingernails over them. Orlando groaned under the curtain of his hair that had fallen across his face, and then shook his head hard, once, as if to clear it. Then he began to shudder.

He covered Sean’s hand on his cock with his, turned his head, and whispered against Sean’s neck, “I- I want to come in his mouth.”

Eric made a howling noise while Sean felt his head spin. He was tempted to look down and see if either of them had just come all over himself.

“That’ll be his reward,” he whispered shakily back to Orlando and kissed his temple.

Then he pushed him forward over Eric’s body, until they both sat across Eric’s chest. He felt Eric’s hands slide over his calves and looked down to make sure they were still bound. They were.

Orlando grabbed himself with one hand and ran the fingers of his other hand over Eric’s lips. Eric’s mouth unhinged, and though he was controlling his breathing, he looked deranged.

Sean covered his own cock with a condom and lube while Orlando bent slightly forward and then settled back down on it. He slid his arms under Orlando’s and gripped the front of his shoulders. He meant to say something but it was too tight and too fucking hot in there.

He kept his eyes open and watched Eric’s face as he pumped his cock slowly into Orlando. Orlando arched, pushing his ass back against him.

“Goddamit, Sean,” Eric said through his teeth. “Ride him harder.”

Orlando groaned. Sean tried to frown at Eric, knowing neither of them was going to last if the bastard kept talking like that. He dropped his head and sucked on the sweat covered skin of Orlando’s shoulder.

“Sean, oh fuck, Sean,” Orlando turned and panted against his temple. “Is it as good as you remember…”

Sean growled into his hair. “Better, love.” He bit his ear. “Too fucking good—”

Orlando’s hand shot forward and gripped Eric’s hair. He pulled his head up. “It’s- I’m going to—”

“All of it!” Eric barked. Orlando jerked and keened sharply and Sean’s vision fried as he watched him spurt into Eric’s waiting mouth.

His own breathing stopped abruptly and his arms seized across Orlando’s chest as his climax hit him like a sledgehammer.

When his cock stopped spasming he realized Eric was jerking his hips under them.

“ _What_ are ya fuckin’ waitin’ for!” he was yelling at one, or both of them, his accent so thick Sean could barely understand him.

Sean tried to slide off him and get between his legs, but Eric had bent his knees and was pushing his hips into the air, lifting both he and Orlando with him.

Sean kept one hand against Orlando’s back to hold him up, since Orlando must have fainted or something, and swung himself off Eric. He ducked under his knee and swallowed his cock.

“Lemme see,” Eric growled at Orlando, who immediately came to life and hurriedly got off him.

Orlando came around and knelt flush behind Sean, wrapping his arms around him and pressing into him as if for safety. He rested his forehead against Sean’s back and Sean bore his weight as he did his best not to actually eat Eric’s cock.

Eric’s bound hands pushed into the floor and his hips came up over and over. Sean slid his thumb to his soaked entrance, coated it, and pushed in.

Eric swore and cursed loudly, his deep voice resonating so perfectly helplessly, so endlessly, that it got beautiful to listen to. Orlando pulled himself tighter and mewled into Sean’s back. Sean found himself scraping his teeth gently on Eric’s tight flesh, and a moment later Eric finally exploded in his mouth.

As far as he could tell, Eric was asleep half a minute later.

“He’s a bloody lunatic,” he insisted to Orlando as he reached forward to untie Eric’s hands.

“Mmmm,” Orlando said, and pulled him backwards with him when he was done.

Sean lay on his back and immediately let out a tiny gasp.

“Carpet burn?” Orlando asked with a straight face.

Sean flushed. “The hotel probably won’t ever let us come here again after that riot.”

Orlando threw his leg over his hips and smiled down at him. “Then we’ll have to find another one, because I always have _such_ a good time with you two in them.”

Sean laughed. Then they kissed, and kissed, and Orlando tasted better and better, until despite his solidified love for hotels, Sean couldn’t remember exactly which one, or in which town, they were in.

 _End_


End file.
